


Not Again (REWRITE)

by FriendOfTheMarauders



Series: Not Again [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Fan Service, Fluff, Gay, Golden Trio, Inside jokes, M/M, Next Gen, Not Again, Scorbus, Slytherin, Time Travel, hufflepunk, next gen time travel, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheMarauders/pseuds/FriendOfTheMarauders
Summary: Why do people take their eyes off James anymore?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Not Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553200
Comments: 25
Kudos: 161





	1. Oh Crap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look a rewrite.

Albus Potter was sitting on the sofa holding a book in one hand. The other was lazily stroking the fluffy blonde hair of his boyfriend, Scorpius, who was laid with his head on his lap. They were sat peacefully, existing in a bubble of calm. Something they sorely needed after a hectic year at school. It was the second week of Summer and the air was pleasantly warm, a cool breeze blowing in through an open window. Albus gazed down at Scorpius and the blonde’s eyes fluttered open behind stylish rectangular frames. Forest green met silver and Scorpius smiled in a curious manner.

“Like what you see, Potter?” he teased, smirking playfully.

“You wish, Malfoy” Albus smirked back and leant down to plant a gentle kiss against Scorpius’ pale velvet lips. Scorpius kissed back, pushing himself up with his arms and cupping Albus’ cheek with his ivory hand. Albus’ rich olive complexion contrasted the young Malfoy’s. He had snuck his hand under Scorpius’ dark grey jumper and mint green t-shirt and was resting it against the pale boy’s torso, Scorpius shivered slightly at Albus’ surprisingly cold hand. The kiss drew on, growing more passionate as the two boys slowly forgot their surroundings. That is, until an amused cough tore them hurtling back to reality.

“I’m all for PDA,” Teddy Lupin spoke from his plush armchair, eyes away from the book he was holding. “But could you try keep it PG please?” his amber eyes were alighted with amusement; his teasing grin spoke loudly of his good mood.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and lay his head back down onto Albus’ lap. The dark-haired boy sighed and returned to simply stroking Scorpius’ hair. “If we must.”

Scorpius yawned a small yawn and blinked up at Albus sweetly. “Read to me?” he asked and Albus nodded with a soft laugh. They bubble of serenity returned with ease and Albus picked back up where he left off, reading this time aloud softly to the boy resting on him. Unfortunately, the peace did not last very long.

Barrelling in through the door came a blur of a six-foot three wizard, followed closely by a streak of red almost half the size.

“James! You put that back!” Lilly yelled, startling the inhabitants of the room. She attempted to tackle her oldest brother, James, but he was able to stay upright, holding what looked like a gold necklace up high away from her. She scrambled to snatch it from him but was failing miserably.

“Get… Off… You… Brat!” James grunted as he tried to push Lily off him. The necklace swung with the movement and Albus and Scorpius saw what it was.

“James, put that down.” Albus exclaimed wildly, standing abruptly and knocking Scorpius to the floor accidentally. He eyed the familiar time turner in the older boy’s hand.

Scorpius sat up quickly from where he had landed and rubbed his head. He too stared at the time turner in James’ hand, wide eyes. He had paled, he looked almost grey.

“What on earth?” Teddy furrowed his brow before he too saw what exactly James was holding. “James!”

Teddy rushed towards the teen in an attempt to grab the time turner, but he tripped over Scorpius and stumbled directly into James and Lily. The three came crashing down and there was a sickening crunch. The five were immediately thrown back with a flash of light and a fine white sand coated each of them.

The world went black, and then, with another bright flash they found themselves falling.

Their landing was not pleasant, hitting the grimy carpeted floor with a thud.

Albus groaned as he sat up. He looked around, spotting Scorpius next to him. Ignoring his new surroundings, he instinctively rushed to his boyfriend’s side to wake him.

“Wh-who are you?” a timid voice spoke and Albus looked up to see six wands aimed at him. His eyes widened at the sight of Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, George, and Fred Weasley, and Harry Potter staring at him with wands drawn. He gaped. It was like he had been thrown into one of his dad’s old photos of when he was a kid.

“Please, don’t hurt me” he held his hands up in surrender. He supposed he looked pretty pathetic there on the floor, hands raised and confused and bewildered expression. Most of the teens lowered their wands but a couple stayed up. Namely Harry’s and Hermione’s.

“Who are you.” Hermione repeated, her voice stronger than before. “And who are they?” she nodded to Albus’ unconscious siblings who were strewn about the room.

“How did you get here?” Harry demanded, his voice stern and angry. Albus cowered a little, used to that tone from his father.

Al swallowed nervously.

“My name is Al.” he said slowly, cautiously. “These are my family. Please, I don’t mean any harm. My brother messed with a magical object and we ended up here. I need to see if they’re okay.”

Harry didn’t look any way appeased. Neither did Hermione.

“Like we believe that. This house is under fidelious. How did you get past the wards?” Hermione spoke through pursed lips.

“Lay off a little, guys.” Fred or George said from their spot by the fireplace.

“Can’t you see he’s just as confused as we are?” the other twin finished.

Harry simply glared at the twins and then Albus but lowered his wand slightly. “Ron, go get Sirius or someone.”

“S-sure Harry.” Ron sputtered and swiftly left the room.

“Look,” Albus started but he was cut off by a groan that escaped Scorpius’ lips. Albus looked down, startled but sighed in relief as the pale boy’s eyes opened.

“Al? what-“

Albus scooped Scorpius into a hug in a swift and sudden movement, startling the other teens in the room -who raised their wands once again before realising Albus was just hugging Scorpius- “Scorp” Albus breathed. “I was worried.”

“I… I’m fine Al. what’s going on? What happened? Last I remember James was-“ Scorpius gasped and pulled away from Albus, searching around the room wildly and noticing the teens with them. He shook his head. “No. No! not again!” he hissed, his breathing shallowed.

The teens of the past stared in confusion and worry as Albus attempted to sooth his boyfriend when the living room door burst open and in entered Ron with Sirius and what appeared to be the majority of the Order of the Phoenix.

The adults had their wands out, just like the teens had, but most faltered at the sight of Scorpius in the middle of a panic attack with Albus wrapped around him.

“Whats… going on?” Sirius broke the tense silence.

Albus stood, determination on his face. “Look, we can explain later, but first I need to calm Scorpius.”

Sirius was taken aback, partly by the concerned determination in the boy’s voice but also by his appearance. The animagus’ eyes flicked between Albus and Harry. The two looked startlingly alike, with the same straight nose, the same strong eyebrows, even the aura of power and leadership around them were the same. However Albus wasn’t as skinny as Harry, with more muscle – though he was still lean – shown off by his well-fitting clothing. He wore an olive-green cable knit jumper with its sleeves rolled up to the elbow, dark fitted jeans that were ripped at the knees, and dark – almost black – red doc martens that were tied with olive laces that matched his jumper. He looked very well put together, unlike Harry, who wore an oversized, faded blue t-shirt and baggy jeans that were held up by an old, brown leather belt.

Albus had wavy, chin length hair that, while messy, was rather stylish. Light freckles stained his dark cheeks – though they weren’t obvious – and where Harry’s eyes were crisp emerald behind the round, wire frame glasses he wore; Al’s eyes were almond instead of doe, with rich forest green irises and long, dark lashes. Harry’s skin was darker, a warm chestnut. The other boy’s skin was a colder, more olive tone. Albus also had a few inches of height on Harry and looked to be at least a couple years older.

“Very well, my boy.” Albus Dumbledore spoke gently. “Severus,” he turned his gaze onto the dark-haired bat of a professor by his side.

“Yes, headmaster?” Snape sounded surprisingly calm.

“Could you please fetch a calming draught for… Scorpius, was it?” Al nodded and Dumbledore smiled serenely. “For young Scorpius.”

Snape pursed his lips but nodded and strode out of the room.

Al smiled in thanks and knelt back down next to Scorpius, who was breathing quick, sharp breaths and clutching at his pale hair. He, Albus, gently rubbed Scorpius’ back and muttered soothingly, trying to ignore the many pairs of eyes that were on him.

“Young man,” Remus Lupin spoke up with concern. “Might you explain what is going on?”

Al looked up at the werewolf, briefly flicking his gaze to the unconscious Teddy by one end of the sofa, and back again. He sighed. “All I know is my brother,” he nodded to where James lay sprawled, “somehow got his hands on a powerful magical object. My siblings tried to retrieve it from him, but they ended up falling and breaking the device. There was a flash and now here we are.” He frowned.

The adults in the room looked sympathetic, except for the aurors.

“Professor, what if he’s lying.” Harry spoke up, voicing the universal concern.

“Have no fear, Harry.” Dumbledore directed. “We will proceed with caution and we will need to verify these claims, but for now patience is required. This young man has shown no signs of violence and is clearly worried for his friend.”

“Albus, surely-“ a gruff voice cut through the air.

“Alastor,” Dumbledore interrupted in a gentle warning tone.

“If it makes you feel any more at ease,” Al piped up, reaching into his pocket. “Here’s my wand.” He held it out, offering for it to be taken. Moody eyed it and gestured for Nymphadora Tonks, who stood off to the side, to take it. The bubble-gum-pink-haired witch pocketed the wand with a sceptical but curious look to Al.

Beside Al, Scorpius whimpered. Albus stroked his hair gently and spoke softly in his ear.

“What’s wrong with _him_ anyway?” Ron blurted out.

“Ronald!” Molly gasped, scandalised. “That was rude.”

“What? It’s a valid question, mum.” Ron huffed.

“It’s called a panic attack, Ron.” Hermione said softly. She had lowered her guard when Scorpius’ attack started. “They can be triggered by any number of reasons. They can be really scary to endure.” She observed the scene before her curiously, and her voice was gentle.

“Boy, give this to him.” A no-nonsense voice spoke, startling everyone who hadn’t noticed Snape enter the room.

Al took the vial Snape handed him with a polite “Thank you” before attempting to coerce Scorpius into drinking it.

It took a little while, but Scorpius finally took the potion. It worked almost instantly, and the young Malfoy’s hands dropped from his head and he was able to take in deep, slow breaths.

“Are you okay now Scorp?” Albus asked gently.

Scorpius nodded. “I-I think so. Um… thank you… sir.” He looked up at Severus.

Snape just gave the barest hint of a sneer before turning and walking over to stand by Dumbledore.

“N-now that Scorp is feeling better, I suppose you want answers.” Al rubbed his neck anxiously.

Dumbledore nodded.

“Okay. Um, could I wake my siblings up first?” The young Potter asked somewhat meekly.

“Of course.” Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand, muttering something under his breath.

Teddy was the first to wake up and Al rushed to him to quickly explain the situation. Teddy’s turquoise hair turned white in shock and he stared around the room before groaning when his eyes landed on Remus and Tonks. Albus helped him stand and then turned to Lily and James. The former was being helped by Scorpius, leaving James to him and Teddy.

Al looked to Teddy with a glower that was matched. James had yet to wake and Teddy nodded at Al before aiming his wand at the still unconscious boy.

“Glascio” Teddy hissed, a stream of ice-cold water shooting directly at James’ face. He shot up sputtering.

“What the hell was that for!” the nineteen-year-old yelled, wiping his eyes.

“Try messing with dangerous magic and getting us stuck here.” Albus growled.

“Really, James. What were you _thinking_?” Teddy snarled. His hair was a deep, angry red and his eyes were like flames. “Don’t you _remember_ what happened in Al’s fourth year?”

“I _tried_ to tell him, but he didn’t listen.” Lily huffed, glaring at James and pushing her glasses up her nose and crossing her arms.

“Hey! It wasn’t _my_ fault. I was only looking at it. _You’re_ the one who chased me through the house Lils.” James defended himself.

“That shouldn’t matter James. You had the time turner out in the first place. Dad had that locked in his office for a _reason_.” Teddy scolded, hair returning to its usual turquoise. “A reason you already knew of, and _clearly_ decided to _forget_.”

Al was sure Scorpius would have yelled at James too were it not for the calming draught. He sighed and ran a hand through his wavy locks. Looking to the Order and the other teenagers he spoke, cutting off any retort his brother might have attempted to make. “My name is Albus Severus Potter. These are Teddy, Scorpius, James, and Lily.”


	2. Veritaserum Verification

“My name is Albus Severus Potter. These are Teddy, Scorpius, James, and Lily. As you just heard, James was messing with a time turner.”

Teddy nodded, “less than an hour ago we were happily chilling in 2023. Now we’re here. I’m guessing 1995? Christmas. If I’m not mistaken.” He nodded to the teenagers -who, were it not the holidays, would have been at school- and the thick jumpers many of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place were wearing thanks to the chill in the air.

“But that’s not possible.” Hermione insisted. “Time turners are only able to go back a few hours. Not years.”

Scorpius frowned and shook his head. “Unfortunately two time turners were modified to travel further back. One was broken a few years ago. The other, Al’s dad was keeping an eye on for the ministry.”

“You said your name is Potter.” Sirius spoke up in a strange, quiet tone.

Al looked to him and nodded. “I did.”

Sirius looked between him and Harry again and also James. James didn’t resemble Harry as much as Albus did. James had Harry’s round eyes, jaw line, straight nose, and complexion; but his cropped, messy hair was dark auburn. His irises, fierce hazel. He was tall and muscular, with broad shoulders, and his knees were not nearly knobbly like Al’s and Harry’s. Sirius couldn’t help but think of the original James Potter.

“Are… are you…” Sirius began, not really knowing how to ask.

Albus blushed and looked at the young Harry Potter before nodding. “Yeah.”

Harry and everyone else caught on and Harry visibly paled, gaping.

“Are they what?” Ron asked in confusion.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Think about it a moment Ron.”

Ron stared dully at her, then Harry, then Albus and James. His eyes widened. “Wait!”

“Good to know you’re on the same page Ronni.” One of the twins snickered.

“So they’re…” Ron gaped. “You’re Harry’s future kids?”

“Yup.” James confirmed cockily. He was about to say more but Lily elbowed him, giving him a ‘shut up or die’ glare.

“But wait, if Harry’s your dad… then why are you called Albus _Severus_?” Ron spat the name Severus and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Beside Dumbledore, Snape growled and glared down at the red head.

“Honestly Ronald. They say they’re from the _future_ and _that’s_ what you’re focussed on? A _name_?” Hermione snapped.

“Now, now.” Dumbledore raised a hand calmly. “Settle down please Miss Granger, Mr Weasley.” He looked between Al and Harry. “If what you say is true, then I thank you, Harry. For naming your son after me. I must say, I too am curious behind your choice of middle name.”

Harry sputtered a shocked, “What?”

“Eloquent as always, Potter.” Snape sneered at Harry. He looked over to Al and scanned his features intently.

“Dad says that I was named after two of the bravest men he knew.” Al spoke carefully. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” He nodded respectfully to Dumbledore and Snape.

“Okay,” Ron exclaimed. “They’ve got to be lying. Since when is Snape brave?” he huffed.

Snape sneered at the boy while Molly scolded him and apologised to the potions master profusely.

Ron shrank away.

Before it could get any more out of hand Teddy cleared his throat. “Is there any way for us to prove we are telling the truth?” he asked. “Is Veritaserum available or something?”

Dumbledore seemed to give it a moment’s thought before looking to Snape, who regarded the headmaster and Teddy with a measured look of annoyance.

He sighed. “I have a few vials of Veritaserum stocked should you wish me to fetch them, Professor.”

Dumbledore nodded and Snape left the room once again.

“So…” Tonks spoke up in the awkward silence that had fell upon the group of eighteen. “Are you all Harry’s kids? Or…”

Harry blushed at the comment and Teddy shook his head. “No. We’re all Harry’s except Scorpius. Well, technically I was adopted, but I’ve been dad’s since I was a baby.”

“Oh you poor thing.” Molly gushed and Teddy blushed.

“Gran, I’m fine. Like I said, I was a baby.”

“Gran?” Molly gasped and Teddy blushed more. Albus face palmed.

“Wait, does that mean Harry marries our little sister?” The twins bore matching wide grins. By Hermione, Ginny blushed a deep red and looked at Harry in bewilderment.

“Well, I mean, that’s kind of obvious.” Lily brushed a hand through her long, wavy red hair.

Scorpius snickered, “Red hair, freckles.”

“You must be a Weasley!” Albus finished with a laugh, making James, Lily, and Teddy laugh too. Teddy even changed his appearance to match the description, looking like he could be Charlie Weasley’s twin in the eyes of those who knew him thanks to his pierced ears, athletic build, and pale skin that made him stand out against his adopted siblings.

The others stared at them as if they were mad. Save the twins of course, who were grinning in amusement.

“Oh, welcome to the family Harry dear.” Molly gushed, rushing forward to press Harry into a constricting hug. Harry was still in shock and succumbed to the embrace with little resistance. “Just wait until Aurthur finds out.” The woman beamed.

“Hold on Molly,” Remus spoke gently. “We still need to verify their story.” His words were logical, but he still stared at the newcomers with new fondness. If what they said was true, then Harry survived the upcoming war.

“Oh… well yes.” Molly released Harry, but still kept a hopeful eye on the boy and Ginny.

“Professor, I have the Veritaserum.” Snape stepped into the room with a satchel, pulling out a small vail of clear liquid.

“Ah, thank you Severus.” Dumbledore took the vail and looked to Teddy, who was still wearing freckles but had shifted his hair back to its original colour. “Young man, as you appear to be the oldest among you, would you be willing to take the potion?”

Teddy nodded, “Sure thing.” He stepped forward and allowed Dumbledore to place two drops of Veritaserum onto his tongue. It took a moment, but Teddy’s jovial demeanour turned neutral, his face going blank and his eyes going dull. They had turned back to amber, having been a shade of green previously, and his hair lost its vibrancy, transforming into long straight locks of sandy blonde. His height lost a few inches and his ears grew a little larger. His skin stayed pale, but the freckles vanished, and a small, nondescript birthmark appeared on his cheek.

James exclaimed loudly, “I knew it! You were making yourself taller!” he revelled in the fact that he was now about an inch taller than his brother.

“Yes.” Teddy said dully, taking the statement as a question.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, “I appears the potion is working.” He looked at Teddy with calculating eyes, glancing momentarily to Remus. “What is your name, my boy?” he asked.

“Edward Remus Lupin.” Teddy spoke in that same dull manner as before.

There was a sharp inhale and Remus stared at the young man with wide eyes, his mouth dry and heart skipping. “Who are your parents?” the werewolf asked shakily.

“Remus John Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Harry James Potter, Ginny Potter.”

“Me?” Tonks almost yelled. She looked between Remus and Sirius. “But I thought you two were…”

Sirius frowned. “We are… but,” he looked at the bewildered Remus, then at Teddy. His face was unreadable.

“Teddy, how did you get here?” Dumbledore asked, changing the subject.

“James broke a time turner.”

“Well I suppose that verifies the story, Albus.” Moody spoke gruffly, though he kept a stern gaze on the time travellers.

“That it does. Severus, could you please provide Teddy the antidote?”

Severus nodded and was about to hand over a small, dark coloured vail when James yelled.

“Wait!” he startled everyone except Teddy, who just stood there staring blankly. “When are you gonna propose to Vicky?”

“On new year’s eve.” The young man spoke before Snape had him drink the antidote. When he came out from under the veritaserum’s effects he glared at the boy. “James, that was private.”

James shrugged, but Lily bounced over to Teddy and engulfed him in a hug. “Oh Teddy she’ll definitely say yes! I can’t believe you’re finally gonna ask her to marry you. Can you get it on video? I wanna see.” She babbled excitedly while Teddy just stared at her. She released him and looked him up and down. “You look good big bro, stop growing yourself. I like you this height better.”

“Huh?” Teddy was broken out of his mild shock at the teen’s enthusiasm and looked at into the mirror above the fireplace. Upon seeing his reflection he muttered, “Oh.” He laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair. It shortened and turned bright turquoise. His ears shrunk down and the birthmark vanished. To Lily’s joy he stayed the height he was. “I’m happy you know we’re telling the truth.” He addressed the people from the past.

“Professor Dumbledore?” Albus spoke up. He had been having a hushed conversation with Scorpius while Teddy was being questioned and was holding his hands gently. “Is there any way you could send us back home?”

Dumbledore frowned. “I’m sorry my boy. I’m afraid there is no way as of yet to travel to the future.”

Al frowned deeper than the professor. “Oh.” He turned to Teddy, “We need to get a message to Mum and Dad. That’s what Scorp and I did last time.”

Teddy nodded. “But how? Last time you used potion reactions and an old blanket. I don’t think we can do anything like what you two did.”

“We…” Al faltered. “We’ll think of something.”

Scorpius tugged on Al’s hands. “What if we don’t? And what if we accidentally change something. I can’t go through that again.”

Al cupped a hand against Scorpius’ face. And looked into his eye. “Hey, it’s okay. Everything will turn out okay. We aren’t alone this time. We will work something out.” He kissed his forehead gently.

Molly Weasley cooed at the scene.

“What do you mean ‘last time’?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah, and who is _he_ anyway?” Ron gestured to Scorpius.

Al looked at the pair with an unreadable expression before sighing and wrapping Scorpius into a one-armed hug. “When Scorpius and I were in fourth year, we were tricked by someone into using a time turner to try save Cedric Diggory.” There were gasps around the room. “We saved him, but things changed. Our present day was bad. So we tried again, a different way. But the present got worse.”

Scorpius shivered, taking a deep breath. “In that timeline, Voldemort had taken over and Albus… Al didn’t exist.” A sob caught in Scorpius’ throat and Al ran a calming hand through the blonde’s hair.

Ron looked like he was about to say something, but Hermione gave him a look.

“We were about to try again. To try find a way to save Cedric _and_ get a good future.” Al continued. “But the one who tricked us revealed that she was evil. That she wanted to find a way to bring Voldemort to power. We fought. She sent the three of us back to the night Dad’s parents died and broke the time turner so we couldn’t get back. We had a few hours before she would be able to change history. We were able to send a message to my parents. Dad got it and used the only other time turner to come get us and defeat the witch who tricked us.”

“Dad kept the second time turner; it was more unstable than the one Al and Scorpius used. He locked it away in his office. He and Aunt Mione were studying it.” Teddy continued to explain. He cast a sympathetic look to Scorpius and Albus. “That is, it _was_ in his office until James decided to mess with it.” He sent a pointed, angry look to James, who had the sense to actually look sorry this time.

“Oh you poor dears,” Molly decided to pull Al and Scorpius into a bone-crushing hug. “After all you went though, and now you’re stuck here.” She had tears in her eyes.

“That still doesn’t clear up who Scorpius is.” Ron muttered. Albus, who had managed to wiggle his way out of his grandmother’s embrace – something Scorpius hadn’t managed to do, much to Teddy and Lily’s amusement- looked at Ron with an ‘are you serious right now?’ look.

“He’s my boyfriend.” He deadpanned matter-of-factly.

Ron sputtered, “Well… yeah. But _who_ is he? Like, his parents and that.”

Al sent a gentle look to Scorpius, who had finally been released by Molly. The blonde bit his lip nervously. “It’s okay Scor,” he whispered in his ear, having taken his hand and tugged him close.

Scorpius gulped and nodded. He took a breath, his fluffy white-blonde hair fell in front of his silver eyes and he gladly welcomed the shield as he pushed his glasses up his thin, pointed nose. His lanky frame was ever so slightly smaller the Albus’, and his alabaster skin and nervous demeanour made him look awfully out of place next to him. Despite his casual, yet clearly expensive clothing -a pale green shirt that just poked out from underneath a soft grey jumper, black fitted jeans, and a pair of pastel pink slip on vans that contrasted nicely against his shirt – and regal features he looked rather pitiful.

“I’m Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.” He stated weakly.


	3. Which Is Worse

Ron sputtered, “Well… yeah. But who is he? Like, his parents and that.”

Al sent a gentle look to Scorpius, who had finally been released by Molly. The blonde bit his lip nervously. “It’s okay Scor,” he whispered in his ear, having taken his hand and tugged him close.

Scorpius gulped and nodded. He took a breath, his fluffy white-blonde hair fell in front of his silver eyes and he gladly welcomed the shield as he pushed his glasses up his thin, pointed nose. His lanky frame was ever so slightly smaller the Albus’, and his alabaster skin and nervous demeanour made him look awfully out of place next to him. Despite his casual, yet clearly expensive clothing -a pale green shirt that just poked out from underneath a soft grey jumper, black fitted jeans, and a pair of pastel pink slip on vans that contrasted nicely against his shirt – and regal features he looked rather pitiful.

“I’m Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.” He stated weakly.

“Malfoy!” Fred, George, Sirius, Ron, and Harry exclaimed.

Albus’ eyes narrowed, and he held his head high, gripping his boyfriend’s hand tighter as he felt him shrinking away. “Yes, Malfoy. You have a problem with that?” His tone was smooth and cold, daring anyone to speak against him.

“But the Malfoys are death eaters!” Ron cried.

“In my time, they aren’t.” Albus insisted. “Mr Malfoy and Dad are on good terms actually. They have been since the war ended.”

“Father and Grandmother helped Mr Potter win, even.” Scorpius piped up with a soft, but proud voice.

“When does it end?” Mad-eye asked.

“1998.” Teddy said, happy for the shift in topic. He didn’t want anyone to fight. Not here of all places at least. “Less than a month after I was born.” He said with a sad smile.

“May 2nd. There’s a memorial service every year.” Lily added helpfully.

“Three years.” Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that _he_ is dating a Malfoy.” Ron scowled.

“And why should that affect anything.” Lily scoffed.

“Yeah. Stop being such a jerk” James rolled his eyes. He was still soaked, but he had a look on his face that detracted from his waterlogged state.

The adults in the room, most anyway, were proud of the two for sticking up for their brother.

“Ronald, you apologise now young man. And you had better keep your mouth shut from now on. You are walking a fine line today mister.” Molly scolded. “I for one am happy that this silly feud between families ends up over and done with. Your father would be just as happy if he knew.”

Scorpius smiled at the woman from her place beside Al. He had always liked the Weasley matriarch and he was relieved to find out she was always kind. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Yeah. Don’t listen to Ronnikins.” One of the twins said.

"He just has no filter.” They both said simultaneously.

“Sorry.” Ron huffed, arms crossed and looking away moodily. “At least tell us he’s not a Slytherin.”

Molly sent her son a sharp look at his muttering, but the other teens and Sirius looked interested in the answer.

Teddy huffed. “Oh please,” he stared at the group disapprovingly. “Like that _means_ anything in the real world.”

James shrugged, “Says you, Hufflepuff.” He teased, sensing the disharmony in the air, ruffling his older brother’s vibrant hair.

“You’re a Hufflepuff?” Tonks beamed and Teddy smiled a small, proud smile.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I was head boy too before I graduated.”

“What do you do now?” Remus asked gently.

Teddy was about to answer but Lily cut in. “Teddy’s an auror!” she exclaimed brightly.

“Barely.” Teddy added with an exasperated but warm sigh. “I’ve only been a full auror for a couple months now.”

“Oh come on, Ted. It’s obvious you’re great. You’re really smart _and_ you’re a metamorphmagus.” Scorpius encouraged, thankful that attention had been drawn away from him.

Teddy laughed and shot the young Malfoy a grin. “Thanks kiddo.”

“How old are you then? If you’ve only just started out you must be around 20, right?” Tonks asked brightly.

“I’m 25.” Teddy answered with a smile, “The auror department went through a huge change after the war. Extended training was one of them.” He explained after his mother’s confused look. If he did his maths right then Tonks was only 22 in this time, yet was a fully qualified auror; though, admittedly, an inexperienced one.

“Good.” Moody huffed, reminding everyone in the room that he was still present. “I’ve always said new recruits need more training.”

Tonks rolled her eyes.

“How old are the rest of you? Are you all still at school?” Albus asked curiously.

“Nah.” James stretched, running a hand through his damp hair and ruffling it, spraying those close to him with water. “I’m 19.” He looked at his younger brother. “Mind if I dry off now little bro? It’s freezing.”

“Huh? Oh. Sure, whatever.” Albus shrugged. He supposed it didn’t make sense for James to stay soaked through. He instinctively reached for his jean pocket where his wand usually was, but remembered it was in Tonks’ possession. He laughed sheepishly. “Can I… have my wand back now?” he asked, and Tonks handed it over cheerfully. He took it and aimed at James, drying him off with a wave.

“What do you do if you’re not at school then?” the twins asked James simultaneously.

“I’m a sub chaser for the Caerphilly Catapults.” James stated proudly.

Sirius beamed, “You take after your grandfather then. James was an amazing chaser.”

James shrugged. “I never knew that.” He smiled. “Mum used to play for the Holyhead Harpies though. She was a chaser too.” His mother had put in a good word for him with Catapults when he expressed his desire to follow in her footsteps.

Jaws hit the floor and Ginny’s face turned an extraordinary shade of red.

“Ginny?” Mrs Weasley asked in shock. “But I thought you didn’t like Quidditch.”

“Mum,” Ginny began in a small voice, but she was cut off.

“Ginny, play quidditch?” Ron gaped.

“Yeah… what’s so strange about that? She’s awesome.” James asked in confusion.

“But- she’s…”

“She’s what, Ronald? If you say a girl, then so help me!” Hermione warned the boy.

“What? No I wasn’t!” he insisted but Hermione just huffed.

“You said used to.” Ginny piped up curiously. “What do I do now? Er, then? After?”

“Oh, well, after you had Albus you decided to retire and now you’re the editor of the sports pages of the Daily Prophet.” James answered.

“What do I do?” Harry asked impulsively after being mostly silent throughout the whole conversation. He had overwhelming curiosity on his face.

Albus smirked and cleared his throat. “Professor Potter, the longest running Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Hogwarts has seen since before Voldemort cursed the position.”

Hermione was beaming, “See Harry, I told you you’re a great teacher.” She insisted with pride, making Harry blush.

Scorpius huffed. “Between Professor Potter and my dad, we can never do anything fun at school.” He rolled his eyes and Albus elbowed him playfully.

“Malfoy is a professor too?” Harry scowled.

“Potions.” Scorpius nodded to Snape, who formed a small, surprised smile at the knowledge, which was quickly removed and replaced with a look of boredom.

Ron scoffed, “Figures.” He muttered. Everyone ignored him.

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Lily pouted. She liked having her dad at school.

“You can only say that because you don’t have either as your head of house. Professor Longbottom is a pushover.” Scorpius teased.

“Hey!” Harry glared.

“You take that back.” Hermione and Ginny growled.

Scorpius was taken aback by the shouts and put his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t mean it like _that_. I like Professor Longbottom. Really. He’s kind.”

“Yeah, chill.” Lilly rested her hand on her hip. “He was only kidding. Besides, he’s right. Compared to Professor Malfoy, Uncle Neville _is_ a pushover.”

“Yeah.” James added. “This one time, I got caught sneaking out with Freddie after curfew and all Professor Longbottom did was talk with us in his office, take ten points, then send us back to bed. We even got hot chocolate.”

Al was shocked, “You _can’t_ be serious.”

“Yeah, dad would have given Al and I a week of detentions if _we_ did that.” Scorpius pouted. “I mean, that’s gotta be just cause he’s your godfather.”

“Nope.” Lily piped up. “He does the same with everyone who’s out past curfew. Well, only the Gryffindors, I mean. Cause, you know, head of house and everything. My Ravenclaw friends are jealous.”

“You Gryffindors have it too easy.” Albus pouted.

“You’re not a Gryffindor?” Sirius interjected into the conversation. The time travellers realised that the others were just watching them in confusion, amusement, and indifference.

Albus blinked and stared at Sirius. “Why? Did you think I was, just ‘cause I’m a Potter?”

“Yes, actually.” Sirius crossed his arms.

Albus lifted his chin and straightened his back. “As a matter of fact, I’m a Slytherin. But I hardly see how that matters in real life. All it means is that I have the ambition and drive to be the best I can be.”

“Besides, who are you to talk, mister First Ever Black Family Gryffindor?” Scorpius added snarkily.

“And don’t you go on about how Slytherins are inherently evil.” Teddy spoke with authority. “My Grandmother was a Slytherin, and married a muggleborn, _and_ is a healer on top of that.”

“Yeah! So was Merlin! He did a bunch of great stuff and _he_ was a Slytherin.” Lily snapped.

James, too, was about to say something in aid of his brother but Sirius interrupted.


End file.
